The Lovely Four
is an idol unit featured in the Pretty Country and Story of World series. It consists of four members: Mélodie Hervé, Chelsea Mertens, Josephine Zimmer, and Kimberly Deschamps. The unit was formed in Episode 55 of The Lost Rhythm, but reformed in Episode 30 of Melodious Memory for Love after Principal Joost agreed to their request to reunite together as a four-member group. They are Eintracht Quartet's rival. History ''Pretty Country II: The Lost Rhythm Mélodie, Chelsea, Josephine, and Kimberly formed a group called "The Lovely Four". They started a course called "Lovely Idol Course". They wanted to do something else as their daily routine or become more active. On the first day, they went to meet their first expert, 'Expert Vera'. She joins them for exercise as "a disciplined mind means a disciplined body". She later lead them on a "light jogging", and they met at the Town Plaza, then had some "sparring practice". The next day, the three of them went to meet "Expert Aymeric". Upon hearing their training, Aymeric offered them to help with his work. Josephine didn't really want to, but she agreed to help afterwards. Aymeric then gave them the paperwork, he asked them to stamp the forms and told them that the paperwork was not the most difficult job, but it is important nonetheless. After a few minutes, Aymeric was bored, so he went outside, bringing much to Annalisa's doubt of their help to Aymeric. Aymeric, being an optimist, believed that they were doing their best. After done helping, Kimberly thanked Aymeric for teaching them, but Aymeric thanked them back for helping with his work instead. The four girls went out not a moment after, and promised to meet again tomorrow. Kimberly and Josephine were having fun working; even though Mélodie thinks they should really do something other than work, Chelsea was just happy to be a part of the group. On the third day, the four girls went to see Linda, calling her "Expert Linda". Linda had heard about them studying on how to get it together, she decided to teach them something that will help them foster their sense of rhythm. At first, they didn't understand it, Linda then explain that rhythm isn't just important in music but in everyday life. She tells them that keeping a rhythm in performing their daily activities regularly such as sleeping and eating three meals a day. She believed that by setting and keeping up a proper daily rhythm will help them keep it together. Linda began the lesson by starting the music, she then starts teaching them how to keep in rhythm by having them keep up with her dance moves. Josephine was a bit sloppy, but she still tries to keep up. On the second phase, Josephine fell, and didn't seem wanted to rise up. After the lesson, Josephine felt dizzy, and wasn't sure she can dance some more. The four of them had a small meeting afterwards. Kimberly said that the next lesson will be the last, Kimberly didn't really understand the lesson, but was a bit sad that the lessons were almost over. On the following day, they went to see 'Expert Heidi'. Heidi said that she doesn't have anything to teach them. But after Kimberly, Mélodie, Josephine, and Chelsea persuade her, Heidi agreed after being called a "Teacher". She began teaching them to keep it together by always keeping calm under any cicumstances. Suddenly, Julian and Jürgen came rushing to hug Heidi, but Heidi dodged and Julian accidentally fell into the river. Then, Jürgen wanted them to try keeping calm, but Josephine was not sure how to. Kimberly sees Leonie walking, and called her to join them. Heidi wanted Leonie to be their practice opponent, and when Leonie asked what kind of practice opponent it was, Heidi replied by saying to let the four of them just beat her up. The four of them had beaten her up, leaving Leonie all bruised up. Leonie said that the training is over, then she brings Leonie over to the clinic. Kimberly announced that their "Lovely Idol Course" already finished. Chelsea was happy that the course is finished, Kimberly and Mélodie also happy that they all worked hard. Josephine asked Kimberly why she just gives away a lukewarm reaction. Kimberly still was not sure if she really can keep it together. Josephine and Chelsea tells her that she had more of it together than both of them. Kimberly feels grateful that she improved, and said that The Lovely Four unfortunately had to disband, but she is sure that their experience together will last forever. Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love In Episode 30 of ''Melodious Memory for Love despite The Lovely Four's initial decision to disband, they decided to reform again. Mélodie, Josephine, Chelsea, and Kimberly have been spending the rest of their summer training in preparation for their face-off against Eintracht Quartet. During this time, they are revealed to have a new unit song and have been practising their choreography for it. It was also revealed that they often go to Musique Patisserie after rehearsals to cool off. ''Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams The Lovely Four is confirmed to return in ''Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams, with the new line-up being Marie, Kaylee, Natalie, and Alison. Category:Idol groups